


Cat's Outta The Bag

by StutteryPrince



Series: Werewolf David [3]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: also neil calm the fuck down buddy it's not that deep, max likes being picked up and held but he'll never admit to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: Max growled before shouting loudly, yanking at his hair as he whipped around to face the other two.“Oh my god, shut up! Yes, it’s a toy! No, I didn’t sneak it in! No, you can’t play with it, it’s mine! No, I didn’t steal jackshit! It keeps me from snapping your goddamn necks! And, David bought it for me based upon a deal with made so I wouldn’t spill his stupid secret!”The other campers were listening now, watching as Max seethed and Neil ducked behind Nikki. Nikki saw her chance and went for it with an evil grin on her face. Max would always say the first thing on his mind when he was mad.“What secret?”“THE SECRET THAT HE’S A-”Max stopped short, suddenly snapping back to reality as he finally registered what he had been saying.





	Cat's Outta The Bag

**Author's Note:**

> Tried my hardest to keep everyone in character.  
> Hey you guys should check out my blog for more werewolf David: fluffy-camp-counselor.tumblr.com

Max climbed out of the car with a small smile on his face, fiddling with the little gizmo in his hands just as David stepped out himself, pocketing the keys and shutting his door. Max looked up at him and quickly wiped the smile off his face, stuffing the cube back into his pocket and looking away.

 

“Quit looking at me like that, moron.”

 

“I think that’s the most genuine smile you’ve ever given me, Max.”

 

“Shut up! I was smiling at the cube, not you.”

 

David chuckled and waved Max off, walking toward his cabin with a sly smile on his face. Max scoffed and waited until David was inside before pulling the cube from his pocket, messing with the many parts of it as he stepped back toward the camp. Unfortunately, he wasn’t paying attention to where he was going and therefore had no idea Nikki was barreling towards him until she tackled him to the ground. Neil shook his head as he caught up to the two, standing over the scene without helping either up.

 

“Nikki, what the  _ hell?” _

 

“What’s that,” she asked, poking her nose against the cube shaped toy in his hands.

 

Max shoved her off and sat up, stuffing the white and blue cube back into his pocket.

 

“It’s mine, that’s what. What do you want?”

 

“I wanna know what that thing is you just put in your pocket.”

 

“I wanna know where you got it,” Neil asked, putting a hand to his chin, “No way your parents sent it.”

 

Max pushed Nikki away again, standing up and putting his hands in his pockets to keep her from stealing it from him. He huffed through his nose and walked passed the two of them, hunching his shoulders in annoyance as the two followed and began asking questions.

 

“Is it a toy?”

 

“Did you sneak it in?”

 

“Can I play with it?”

 

“Did you steal it from someone else?”

 

“What does it do?”

 

“Seriously, Max where’d you get that thing?”

 

Max growled before shouting loudly, yanking at his hair as he whipped around to face the other two.

 

“Oh my god, shut  _ up! _ Yes, it’s a toy! No, I didn’t sneak it in! No, you can’t play with it, it’s mine! No, I didn’t steal jackshit! It keeps me from snapping your goddamn necks! And, David bought it for me based upon a deal with made so I wouldn’t spill his _ stupid secret!” _

 

The other campers were listening now, watching as Max seethed and Neil ducked behind Nikki. Nikki saw her chance and went for it with an evil grin on her face. Max would always say the first thing on his mind when he was mad.

 

“What secret?”

 

“THE SECRET THAT HE’S A-”

 

Max stopped short, suddenly snapping back to reality as he finally registered what he had been saying. He covered his mouth and looked around before bolting straight for Gwen’s cabin, rushing in and slamming the door shut, locking it afterward. He could hear the other campers walking toward the counselor cabins and he quickly padded up to Gwen, pulling on her sleeve to get her to take her earbud out.

 

“Max, what are you doing in here? I thought you were out with wolf boy.”

 

“Gwen, I’ve fucked up and I’ve fucked up royally.”

 

Gwen cocked an eyebrow and lowered her feet off the table, sitting up straighter as she set her book aside. Max began to pace, but he suddenly remembered the cube in his pocket and pulled it out, looking at it and nowhere else as he played with the different parts of it to calm down.

 

“I nearly screamed David’s secret at the top of my goddamn lungs, Gwen. I almost blew this whole deal. Would….,” Max looked up at her and her eyes widened. For once in his life, Max actually  _ looked  _ ten years old, his eyes wide and panicked with a hint of sadness, the boy shuffling on his feet. He looked so  _ small _ . “Would David have been mad at me…?”

 

Gwen felt her heart break. God, with the attitude Max always had, she sometimes forgot that he was just a little kid. When he experienced anything other than anger or boredom, he experienced it  _ hard _ . Gwen dropped to her knees and held her arms out, Max trudging up to her and wrapping his around her neck. She stood up, taking him with her, and began patting his back.

 

“Come on now, Max. When was the last time you saw David get angry?”

 

“We saw him choke out a guy because he insulted you, the camp, and us like two weeks ago, Gwen,” Max said plainly, shifting so he could give her an unimpressed look.

 

“Okaaaay. When was the last time David got angry with you?”

 

_ “GWEN!” _

 

Gwen mumbled something along the lines of “Speak of the devil.” as she walked up to the window. David was in his window as well, gesturing fearfully to the group of campers currently trying to bust down his door. Max winced and Gwen sighed, shifting the boy so he could be held with one arm as she walked outside and began marching over to David’s cabin.

 

“Upp wait no, put me down first. I have a reputation and it will not be tarnished like this.”

 

Gwen rolled her eyes and a smile before dropping Max to the ground, the two walking together to David’s cabin.

 

“Alright what the fuck is going on here,” Gwen asked, hands on her hips.

 

“Max said David had a secret and we wanna know what it is,” Nerris answered, pointing a sword at the door, ready to strike.

 

“Look, kids, everyone has secrets, okay? Leave David to his own. There’s no point in trying to force it out of him. If he wants to tell you, he’ll tell you! David can share his secrets on his own ti-”

 

“Picked the lock,” Nurf said, tossing a bobby pin over his shoulder and shoving the door open.

 

“Oh son of a bitch!”

 

Gwen couldn’t stop the kids from scrambling in and practically bumrushing David, who let out that familiar girly scream as he was knocked to the ground. He was attacked by a flurry of questions, his eyes shifting between the kids rapidly as he picked up on each one.

 

“What’s your secret, David?”

 

“My-My wha-”

 

“Are you gay?”

 

“N-Not entirely, I’m-”

 

“Did you kill someone?”   
  


“No! I w-would never-!”

 

“Smuggle money from the earnings of the camp?”

 

“Now that’s just preposterous. Why would I d-”

 

“Guys! Guys! Back the fuck off him, Jesus Christ!”

 

Everyone moved away from David as Max walked up, glaring at all of them as he moved in front of the fallen man. He gave them all one more stone cold sneer before he turned to David, his expression softening to one of remorse.

 

“David, look man, this is all my fault. I got mad and I started spouting shit as I thought of it. I nearly said something I shouldn’t have.”

 

David smiled and he put his hand on Max’s shoulder, “No Max. I suppose it’s about time I told everyone my little secret. They were gonna find out sooner or later!”

 

Max suppressed the urge to smile as David stood up, motioning for the other campers to follow. He took a deep breath as he waited for them to gather and sit, Gwen coming up next to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

“You sure you wanna do this? Neil might get ideas,” Gwen whispered to him, eyeing the young scientist.

 

“Oh, don’t worry, Gwen! I’ve had people chase me down with tranq darts before,” he whispered back with a smile before swapping his attention back to the campers before she could question him.

 

“Now! All of you know about vampires and witches and swamp monsters right? All those creepy things that show up around Halloween?”

 

Despite some of them rolling their eyes, they all nodded and murmured in agreement.

 

“Well, have you ever  _ seen _ one of those spooky creatures before?”

 

They all shook their head, Max shoving Space Kid over as he tried to say he had. David snickered as mischief flashed in his eyes, shaking his head slightly as he felt his hair start to grow slightly longer.

 

“Would you like to?”

 

“Ha!” Neil shot up. “Like you could actually pull that off! All those things don’t fucking exist, David! It’s impossible that you could show us a real one of any of those things!”

 

David watched in amusement as Neil began to pace back and forth, listing all the reasons why each urban legend that had been named couldn’t possible exist. As he ranted, David continued his transformation, making sure to allow it to happen slowly so that the kids who were paying attention could see. He shook his head violently and when he stopped, he had the head of a wolf. He dropped to all fours, shaking a bit as his fur finally filled out and his tail wagged lazily. He plopped down, following Neil with his eyes as he continued to pace.

 

“And that is why vampires can’t ever fucking exist, David! Now as for witches, they...what?” Neil asked, seeing the stunned faces of his fellow campers. “Oh, lemme guess! I’m gonna turn around and David’s gonna be in some cheap ass dollar store Halloween costume right?”

 

Neil turned around his face went from unimpressed to, “Holy shit!” in a snap. David cocked his head, smiling smugly at the boy as he laid down and crossed his paws.

 

“That’s amazing! Is it some type of magic trick,” Harrison’s eyes were sparkling as he looked at David, who shrugged in response.

 

“Heeeey, zat wolf looks very familiar…”

 

Gwen leaned against David, through it was more so throwing herself at him and relaxing against his plush fur.

 

“Think last week with that thing with Daniel and the gun. Who came to protect you all?”

 

Elated shouts of “Oh my god!” and “Jesus fucking Christ, you’re kidding me! He’s a goddamn werewolf?” arose from everyone but Max, who simply walked over to David and Gwen to avoid being hit by his excited campmates who were running all around. He clambered up onto David’s back and leaned his back against the back of his neck, playing his cube toy.

 

“B-But how is this possible,” Neil asked, hesitantly reaching out to ruffle the fur on David’s chest. “Werewolves can’t possibly-”

 

“Jesus Christ, Neil, give it up!” Nikki said, bounding over and burying her face against David. “He’s right here and he’s freaking soft as hell!”

 

David gave a dissatisfied bark at Nikki cursing, but she only giggled and mumbled something about “soft doggie” as she snuggled against him. Everyone moved over, leaning up against David in some way then complimenting his soft fur, which only made his tail wag faster. Everyone but Neil.

 

“Hell no! Fuck no! I don’t believe this bullshit for one second! If this is really David, then I wanna see his ass change back right the fuck now!”

 

David couldn’t stop the roll of his eyes as he slowly stood, giving everyone the chance to get off and away from him. He looked at Gwen, who sighed and mumbled something about going to get his clothes before walking off. He smiled after her and stretched for a moment before he started to shake, everyone watching in shock as the fur flew off and fell before simply disappearing as if it never existed in the first place. David began to shrink and change, taking a more human form the more fur that came off. Soon, he was bipedal and human David again, who crossed his arms and gave a dumbfounded Neil a cocky look.

 

“Believe werewolves exists now, Neil?”

 

Before Neil could respond, not that he was with how he was stuck in shock, David was hit dead in the face by a bundle of clothes. Gwen called out a “Sorry!” to which David responded with a muffled “Thank you!” before standing up.

 

“I’m gonna go change in my cabin and if you have any more questions, you can ask me tonight at when we sit around the fire, okay?”

 

Once they all agreed, David nodded himself and slinked into his cabin to change into some actual clothes, not walking to walk around in his now tatter pair of shorts a second longer.

 

All eyes suddenly fell on Max, who was sitting with his legs crossed and idly playing with his cube toy. He looked up from it, jumping slightly when he noticed that everyone was looking at him.

 

“...The fuck you guys looking at?”

 

“How long have you known about this,” Neil asked very quietly, still trying to come back to reality.

 

“I dunno. Maybe, uh,” He rolled his eyes in thought as he counted on his finger. “A month, I think. I dunno.”

 

“A  _ month? _ You knew about David’s puppy dog  _ bullshit _ for an entire month and you didn’t think that anybody would be interested in knowing?”

 

“Neil, Neil, Neil.” Max stood up, walking over and putting his hand on his shoulder. “I am a man of business. David and I made a deal. A man of business doesn’t break deals unless he person he’s doing business with decides to fuck him over David didn’t fuck me over so I didn’t fuck him over. It’s not rocket science, buddy.”

 

Neil sputtered as Max walked away, jumping up to sit on one of the logs around the fire pit and play with his toy, a smug smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, David did buy Max a fidget cube. Max pretends he doesn't like it, but it was his idea in the first place.  
> Hey you guys should check out my blog for more werewolf David: fluffy-camp-counselor.tumblr.com


End file.
